American Boy
by kyouko68
Summary: Kagami has to leave to go to America over the summer break to visit family. Kuroko who has never been to many big cities tags along with him. A multi-chapter fic, M-rated for cursing and future chapters.
1. Summer Vacation

**Hey there beautiful people! This will be my first Kuroko no Basuke fic! It will certainly be a multi chapter fic and I will keep it going with weekly updates! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Summer vacation

"Bonzai!" Everyone cheered together. We all were gathered in the team locker room after a quality practice. Raising our fists in the air as we all celebrated the end of the school year.

I was the most relieved since I didn't have to worry about keeping grades up any more. I was literally on my last legs there. I just could not wait for my upcoming summer.

"Everyone listen up!" Riko raised her voice so everyone could hear. "We've had an awesome school year guys! You all make me so proud to be this teams coach!" she stated joyfully. Everyone cheered. "And I can't even bet that we'll have an even better summer training!" she continued. Team Serin was going to cheer again but it quickly turned into unsure and questioning murmurs.

"Come on, summer is supposed to be our break." Koganei piped up.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" said Hyuga. "It's the end of the season, so we won't have any games any time soon."

"Which is why I want you all to be prepared for next season! Right Kagami, I know _you'd _back me up." She and everyone else turned their attention to me. I straightened.

"Um…well…about that…" I chuckled uneasily while rubbing the back of my head.

"What? What is it?" she questioned. I haven't told anyone yet, but I was going to have to tell them sometime.

"I'll be going back to America soon so…" Before I got to finish my statement, my ears where filled with screaming 'WHAT!'s.

"Say it isn't so Kagami! We don't want you to leave!" Koga sobbed clinging on to my arm.

"You aren't leaving the team are you?" Kiyoshi asked. "You're like one of our strongest players so we kind of need you."

"Kagami-kun? Is that true?" Kuroko, who I almost forgot was sitting next to me, caught my attention. I could just see imaginary cat ears on his head sag with sadness.

"I'm not leaving for good, geez. I'm going to visit my grandfather." I explained quickly. The old man left me here to fend for myself. My dad told me to come and visit not too many days previous.

**#Flashback:**

The annoying shrill sound of my phone went off, disrupting my sleep. I snapped open my eyes and glanced at the clock. "Who the hell is calling me at 3 am?" I complained. Grabbing my phone I looked to see who it was. Sighing roughly I answered it. "_Hello_?" I answered in English.

_ "Why do you sound like you just woke up? Boy! It is 1 am in the afternoon!_" _the voice over the phone scolded._

"_Dad, how many times do I have to tell you? There a fourteen hour difference from where I am! It's 3am here!"_

_"Oh right, I forgot about them fancy time zones."_

"_What do you want?"_

"_Why do you have to be so cold all the time? I was calling to tell you that you comin' back to America for the summer! Your mother and I miss you dearly and so does your poor grandfather!"_

"_What? Already? Fine...but-but I get to bring a friend along. I'm not going there alone again_!" Last time my folks were too busy to even be home when I was last visiting, I barely even got to see them.

"_You don't have to worry my son! Your mother and I took a vacation from work to spend more time with you! Isn't that nice of us?"_ Dad said happily over the phone.

I sighed. I knew I shouldn't be mad at them for not spending much time at home. They always seem like their trying their best to be with family, but at the same time their jobs are very important as well. "_I still want to bring a friend though." _I told him.

"_Ok, fine. I would love to meet your new friends anyway_! _Your leaving a few days after your last day of school! I'll fax you the plane tickets tomorrow, bye. Or as they say in Japan, Ja ne!_" Click.

I hung up then rubbed my temples. I hated news dropped on me at last minute.

**#End of Flashback**

"How long will you be gone?" Riko asked. "We need you here!"

"I dunno, I'm leaving the day after tomorrow so about a month…maybe."

"That's almost the whole summer!" Everyone exclaimed. Of course I'd miss the practice sessions with the team, but I'm certain they'd live without me. I took a glance at Kuroko who was staring right at me.

I felt my heart skipped a beat. What was it about Kuroko that makes me do that? Maybe it's because he's kind of creepy when he does that. I could never figure out what's going on in that kids mind. In the past year I've known him, Kuroko is probably my closest friend that I've made ever since Tatsuya.

* * *

The next day, Kuroko insisted on hanging out at the local basketball court which was their usual hang out on weekends. "Is this your way of seeing me off or something?" I chuckled warmly, placing a hand on his head.

"I guess it is." He said with his usual quiet voice. "I just want to play basketball with you a bit more before you have to leave." He said looking down and gripping the basketball in his hands. I smirked.

"Well, if that's the case…" I smacked the ball out of Kuroko's hands taking the boy by surprise then made a quick dunk in the basket.

"H-hey! Don't do that please." Kuroko protested. I laughed loudly. Moments like this were always fun when it's just the two of us.

I knew I made the right choice.

"Hey Kuroko." I panted. I slouched on the bench while Kuroko was lying on his back beside me. We have been playing for a half an hour which wore us both out. He looked up at me. "I didn't want to ask you this in front of the guys but," I began. "Would you like to come with me to America?"

"Huh?" Kuroko pushed himself up on his elbows. "You mean, come with you? I can't. I wouldn't want to burden you with something so major."

"Pff, don't worry about it. Plus we already got you ticket to surprise you. So you're going whether you like it or not." I ruffled his moist hair.

"I-I don't know what to say. Thank you very much Kagami-kun." I could see Kuroko's cheeks blush a bit. "Me? Going to America? I've never even been to Tokyo if you could believe that." He said anxiously. I smiled at how excited he looked. To the normal person, Kuroko wouldn't look _that _excited, but I have come to recognize his neutral facial expressions to how he's really feeling right now.

"If you never been to a big city before, then you going to love New York. It's getting late so you should go home and pack."

"Ah, Hai."

* * *

**And that is the first chapter everyone! I know there are a lot of headcannons in this, so please don't criticize. I don't have much knowledge about Kagami's family other than his grandpa so, I'm making it up as I go. The next chapter will be updated next Saturday! See you then!.**


	2. New York City

**Happy belated Saturday everyone! Thank you for the reviews guys! ^_^ Now let's continue!**

* * *

Chapter 2: New York City

"You know, you could just stay home with me. You don't have to go." Kuroko's mom tried convincing him as he neatly folded his clothes in his suit case.

"But I want to go." He responded simply. His mom was comically sobbing at the door.

"It just feels like you leaving me forever and I don't think I could handle that yet! Maybe until your 18 but…"

"Mom, you'll be fine. You've got Number2." Kuroko held up his baby husky. "He's just as good as I am, right?"

"I don't know, I'll still miss you. How long will you be gone again?"

"A month." Kuroko's mother began to sob dramatically.

"That will be the longest you'll ever be away from home!" she wailed. Kuroko sighed. Spending a whole month with Kagami-kun sure did sound exciting. And it will also be a good chance to meet his family and check out American style basketball and other customs.

Kuroko thought about his tall light more. It was awfully nice of him to offer to bring him along. Going to America is not cheap. He would have to repay him at some point.

Kuroko's heart skipped a beat as he remembered the face Kagami had given him when he offered to bring him along. Frowning deeply, he zipped up his suit case.

* * *

Kuroko and I left together for the airport. It was very early as it was around 7 am when we left. The plane was departing at nine, but you should always get to the airport a little early just in case.

"How's your English coming along?" I asked Kuroko as they made it to the terminal. "You're going to have to know a lot because Americans are stubborn when it comes to English. Many of them don't know any other language beside a small amount of Spanish."

"I'm not great at it, but I guess I know my way around a conversation." Kuroko said. They managed to go through the process of bag checks and scans on their way to the docking area. "Oh yeah there was something I wanted to ask you." Kuroko spoke up. I thought you lived in Los Angeles. Well at least that's what Tatsuya said."

"Yeah I did, but apparently my folks moved while I was I was in school not a few months ago. It sucks, cause I kind of like it there. But I guess New York is nothing different. It's bigger, but you know." I said. "We'll wait here until it's our turn to board." They sat down on the benches outside of the gates. At that moment, my phone went off.

"I wonder who that could be." Kuroko wondered out loud. I groaned irritably when he saw the name of who was calling.

"What do you want Aomine?" I said when he picked up.

"_Kagami! You better not be running away with my Testu!_" Aomine's annoying voice exclaimed from the other end of the line. "_Tetsu told me where you were taking him_!"

"You told them?" I whispered directing the question to Kuroko who blushed and shrugged.

"_Kurokochi~!" _Kise's whining voice was heard from the other line. "_Don't elope with Kagamichi~!" _my face reddened. I swear sometimes those to get on my nerves. Wait no, they _always_ get on my nerves.

"Where the hell did you get that idea!?" I exclaimed.

"_How dare you take Tetsu away from Japan! Bring him back this instant!" _Aomine yelled this time. I pinched the bridge of my nose. Somehow I knew this was how they'd react.

"Don't worry guys, I'm fine." Kuroko said moving closer to my cell.

"_Kurokochi~ I miss you already!" _Kise wailed. I had to sweat drop.

"We haven't even got on the plane yet. I'm hanging up now, because we aren't allowed to use phones on planes!" I told them angrily. What were those two doing together so early in the morning anyway?

_"If Kuroko comes back with a ring on his finger, I'm kicking your ass!" _said Aomine.

"_I always know you had the hots for Kuroko, but I would've never thought you'd run away with him!" _says Kise. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I don't have the 'hots' Kuroko nor do I want to marry him! And plus we're too young or that!

"For the last damn time, we're not running away together!" I almost shouted. I was already blushing; I didn't want them to exacerbate the situation. "I'll call you when we get there, bye!" I hung up. I sighing roughly slouched in my seat.

"They sure are an eccentric pair." Kuroko said. "But it's nice to know that they're worried about me."

I huffed. "They shouldn't be." I looked down at Kuroko who was flashing me one of his rare happy smiles. I raised an eyebrow as I felt more color creep onto my cheeks. You've got to be kidding me. Why does Kuroko have to look like that?

"_Flight to New York is now boarding." _Kagami sighed as it was finally their turn.

"Well, here we go."

* * *

I always hated being on planes. There was absolutely nothing you could do on them. I was itching to stretch my legs in some way or another. It's only been 2 hours since the plane took off. "Psst Kuroko." I looked over to the boy only to see him knocked out.

He looked a little tuckered out right now. I mean he was over excited when we got on. He stared out the window for twenty minutes straight.

I looked forward, but then somehow my eyes were drawn back to Kuroko. He just looked too peaceful. His head was leaned back on his pillow and his lips were parted slightly. I haven't noticed before, but Kuroko's eyelashes were very long.

I would say he even looks a bit cute. Wait, what? Well, what I meant to say was that he looked adorable! Wait, that's the same thing!

I felt myself blush again. I've been doing that way too much lately! Dammit, what the hell is wrong with me? I frowned deeply as I just wanted this plane ride to end already. The in flight movie sucked and there were too many kids on this plane.

I groaned irritably. Kuroko shifted in his sleep. I looked back at him to see that a smile was tugged at his mouth. I couldn't help but smile as well. This trip must mean a lot to him. He just seems so happy.

I guess this plane isn't too bad.

* * *

"Kuroko, wake up." I nudged the sleeping boy to rouse him. "We're here sleepy head." It was weird how the boy slept the entire ride. I was so~ bored. I'm guessing that he didn't get much sleep last night.

"Hmm…" Kuroko rubbed his eyes. His hair was a complete mess like it always is after he sleeps. He opened his eyes completely now. He immediately looked out the window.

The plane was currently descending onto land. "We're here. That was fast." He said.

"For you it was! I only got to sleep for three hours! Anyway, when we land my friend is picking us up at the airport."

"Your friend? Who is it?"

"His name is Kyle. He's just an old friend of mine and to our family. Come to think of it, I haven't seen him in a while. You'd defiantly like him. He likes basketball as well. He doesn't speak Japanese though."

"That's fine."

When the plane landed, Kuroko and I made it off that flying machine. I was so happy to be on the ground again tempted to kiss it. "When we get to my house, we're defiantly gonna play some basketball." I told Kuroko. "I just need to stretch my legs so bad."

"Yeah, I could use some stretching too. My body is a bit stiff." Kuroko said as he moved his shoulders around.

"Kagami!" I heard a familiar voice call out to me. I knew that voice anywhere. I caught a glimpse of him while we were coming down the escalator.

"Kyle! Hey, what's up dude?" I greeted him in English. He was holding up a dry erase board that said 'Taiga'. Kyle was shorter than I was and kind of skinny. He had dusty blonde hair and blue eyes. He was also like 7 years older than me.

"It's been a while hasn't it? Four years right?" he said. "You're so big! I almost didn't recognize you. Last time I saw you, you were so tiny."

"Yeah where have you been for so long?"

"I was away in college. I just recently graduated. Sorry I've been away for so long. You still playing basketball?"

"Hell yeah! And I'm way better than you now!"

"Please, you were better than me when you were eleven." We both laughed at that. Man, it was good to see this guy again. Himuro and I would play him in basketball a lot when we were young.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. Kyle I'd like you to meet Tetsuya Kuroko." I gestured to Kuroko, putting my hand on his back.

"Huh? That's weird I didn't notice him there. He must be the friend you said you were bringing along. Hello, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you." Kuroko responded in English. I put my hands on his shoulders.

"He doesn't speak much English, but I think he'd get the gist of what you're saying. So where are we going?"

"This way, my good man!" Kyle directed us outside the terminal and in to the front where Kyle's car waited.

"Ah. What a nice looking car." Kuroko said. I for one wasn't surprised that Kyle owned a Ferrari.

"Welcome to America Kuroko. Or should I say New York City? If you can make it here, you can make it anywhere, blah blah blah and all that jazz." I rattled off as we got into the car. Something tells me, we're going to have a pretty good time here.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think guys! See you next saturday!**


	3. Meet the Taiga's

**Happy Saturday! I got it in on time this time, yey! I would like to take the time now to say that I got the title from the song 'American Boy' by Estelle. Love that song. Oh well then, Please enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Meet the Taigas

It's been a while since I've last been to the Big Apple. I've been here many times in the past, but it seemed like a forever ago.

I looked over to Kuroko who had his wide eyes glued to the skyscrapers. "Big…" he breathed. "So Kagami-kun, here do you live? Is it close?"

"Well, we live all the way in like…" I looked over to Kyle. "What was it, Wainscott?" he nodded.

"Yeah, since you guys own a house rather than an apartment or condo. It's far enough away from the city to that's remotely quiet. It was your dad's orders and your mom agreed."

I was pretty sure Kuroko didn't understand what he just said, so I translated for him. He nodded with understanding. I myself only seen my new house one and that was sometime back in spring break.

By the time we arrived it was already around 6pm. The inside of our house was easily seen from the outside since we had so many big windows around the house. It was only two stories, but it's wider than it is tall.

As we pulled into the driveway, I couldn't help but notices Kuroko's face. He was wide eyed and his jaw slightly dropped. "Sugoi…"

I raised an eyebrow. This house isn't that big. I mean, it's bigger than the houses you'd normally see in Japan, but still…

Kyle stopped the car in front of the door. "You guys go ahead, I'm going to go park this in the garage real quick." Kyle told us. I signaled Kuroko for us to leave the car.

"I never knew you lived in such an amazing household. Well, I should've known since you live in that nice apartment back in Japan." Kuroko said as we walked up to the door. People have told me of how privileged I was for living in such a wealthy family. For me it was nothing to brag about. I didn't really care that much about how much pocket change I had as long as it could feed me.

I rang the door bell because I didn't have a key to this house yet. As soon as the door was opened, there was a flash of blonde hair as I found myself being smothered by big boobs. "Kagami~ it's about time you got here~!"

Fuck my life. "Alex, what are you doing here?!" I didn't have to look at her face to tell that it was her. I was pretty sure I left her back at my apartment. I finally got her to get off of me.

"I left earlier than you did. You didn't think I'd let you be here without me did you?" She said with her cheeks puffed. I took a peek inside the house.

"Himuro isn't here is he?" I guessed timidly.

"How'd you know?"

"It's about time dude!" Himuro popped up from around the corner. "Mrs. T, your son's here!" he called. I almost groaned as we walked into the house. _Here comes the smothering_. I thought.

"Pumpkin!" My mom attacked me with a hug. She had long black hair that was pulled up into a pony tail. Her eyes were similar to mine. "I haven't seen you in so long! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine ma, let go!" I groaned. She did and put her gripped my cheeks.

"You said you were bringing a friend, where is he?" she asked.

"I'm right here." Kuroko spoke up quietly in English. I was guessing that Kuroko understood her question. My mom nearly jumped when she heard his voice.

"Why hello there." She greeted. "How much English does he know?" she asked me.

"Not much." I answered. My mom knew how to speak Japanese fluently since it's her side where I'm Japanese.

"Kuroko right?" she held out her hand. I had already told her and dad what his name was. "My name is Asako, but you can call me Mrs. T." she spoke to Kuroko in Japanese. They shook hands. "Come and join us for dinner. We're having barbeque burgers, Kagami's favorite."

"Kagami, get you behind in the kitchen, or I'll eat your share!" Himuro called from down the hall.

"I'll kick your butt!" I called after him. "Come on Kuroko." My mom and I led him into the kitchen.

"Your father is still grilling so there will be enough for everybody. Do you like burgers sweetheart?" my mom asked Kuroko.

"Yes. I've been eating a lot of them ever since I meet Kagami-kun." He told her.

"That makes sense. My little man has always been a burger muncher." She giggled. I blushed in embarrassment.

"_Mom_!"

* * *

"Kagami my boy!" A man who Kuroko guessed was Kagami's dad exclaimed when he walked from the back yard. He was wearing a grilling apron and held a spatula. Kagami probably took after him since he had his hair color and face shape.

"Hey dad." Kagami said with a mouth full of food. Everyone was sitting down at the table eating the freshly cooked meal. "Can you pass me the ketchup?" Kagami asked Alex.

Kagami's dad took off the apron and sat down with us. "Welcome back to the US of A! Do you have a pretty Japanese girlfriend yet?" the question was directed towards Kagami. Their conversation was completely in English so Kuroko couldn't really keep up on how fast they were talking.

"Why is that the first thing you ask me!?" he yelled at him.

"Am guessing that's a no. Come on son, you need to step up your game."

"_Dad!"_

"Alfred, he just got here." Kagami's mom said to him.

"That's surprising. With a face like yours, you could get any chick you wanted." Kyle spoke up.

"Yeah right. Kagami's to immature." Says Alex. "If he could get anyone it would have to be a girl like me." She said teasingly.

"No way."

"No, Kagami wants a girl like Kuroko." Himuro said slyly. Kagami choked on his drink.

"What the hell Tatsuya!"

"Who's Kuroko? You mean the kid you said you brought along? Where is the little guy anyway?" Kagami's dad asked as he looked around.

"Right there." Kagami pointed at Kuroko who was sitting right next to the man. The boy blinked obliviously.

"Oh!" Mr. Taiga looked a bit startled. "Didn't see you there. You must be Kagami's friend. Nice to meet you, son. My name is Alfred." Mr. Taiga held out his hand to Kuroko.

"Nice to meet you." When they shook hands Mr. T patted Kuroko on the back.

"This is nice isn't it? Getting the opportunity to go to a foreign country with your best pal. You must want to see all the popular sites here don't you? I heard you like to play basketball! We have a court out back."

"He doesn't know what you're saying dad." Kagami said as he stuffed his mouth some more.

"Oh…right. So Kagami, what are you all planning on doing tomorrow? You must have big plans right?"

"Not really."

"Now Honey, you should go show your friend around the city. I bet he's excited he's excited to see the city, right Kuroko-san." Mrs. T said that last sentence in Japanese. Kuroko nodded. He was kind of curious about all the things they might have there. And it was pretty much a once in a life time thing. Maybe he'll even get to play basketball with of Kagami's friends.

"Ok, fine I'll take him to go see the statue of Liberty." Kagami decided.

"That's a great idea!" Alex rejoiced. "We'll come along too! I've always wanted to go there!" she said as she tugged on Tatsuya's arm.

Kagami frowned as if he was going to reject the idea of them coming. He looked down with a slight blush on his face. Kuroko could tell that Kagami only wanted it to be just them. It may not look like it, but Kuroko was very good at reading facial expressions. It makes up for how rarely people could read Kuroko's facial expressions.

Kuroko smiled lightly in anticipation. _I look forward to it._ He thought to himself.

* * *

"Hey, are you done in there?" I called as he was sprawled out on his bed. Both of us went up to my room for the night. I was waiting for Kuroko to be done in the bathroom. I had a bathroom connected to my room so that was pretty neat.

Kuroko stayed in my room because the guest rooms were taken by Alex and Himuro. Kyle went home for the night.

"Yeah, you can go now." Kuroko said as he opened the door. He was only wearing a towel around his waist as he casually walked towards his suit case. I looked at him while his back was turned to me. I couldn't stop my eyes from sinking lower down Kuroko's slender back.

_Eyes front Mister. _I scolded myself as I made my way into the bathroom with color spreading on my cheeks.

After my shower I jumped back onto my queen sized bed. I was only wearing dark red pajama pants and a black tank top. Kuroko wore a large white t-shirt and basketball shorts. "Hm, I really want to play some basketball when we got here. Too bad it's a little late." I said propping myself up on my elbows.

"We can always play tomorrow." Kuroko responded as he sat on my bed. "Please, scoot over." He ordered.

"What do you think you're doing? This is my bed!" I protested. I couldn't even hide the blush on my face at the thought of sharing a bed with Kuroko.

"Where else I'm I going to sleep? And plus, there's enough room for both of us." Kuroko slid himself underneath the covers. He looked like he was making himself comfortable. "Goodnight Kagami-kun."

"Tch, whatever." I looked away from him as I was blushing furiously. I mean it's not like this is the fist time I've ever shared a bed with someone. (*cough cough* Alex *cough) But with Kuroko was a whole other story.

_Whatever, it's just sleeping right. It's nothing serious._ I considered. "Night." I said as I made myself comfortable on the other side of the bed.

**Sorry about Kagami's name guise. I dont want to change it so, im just going to go with it. Hope its not too much of a hassle for some of you.**


	4. Meet Shinokuni!

**Happy Saturday guise! This chapter was brought to you by the Kuroko no Basket fandom! Also brought to you from the inspiration of my lovely OTP! X3**

* * *

Chapter 4: Meet Shinokuni

Kuroko squinted his eyelids open. The bright rays of the sun streamed through the oversized window placed in Kagami's room. _Oh yeah, I'm in America. _He thought as he suddenly felt wide awake.

Kuroko looked over to see that Kagami was no longer under the covers, but sprawled out on the sheets, snoring loudly. It was a good thing that Kuroko was so small otherwise he'd be on the floor by now.

Kuroko sat up and stretched. Looking at the clock it said 6:30 am. It was still a bit early so Kuroko wasn't going to wake his sleeping friend just yet. He considering if he should freshen at all even though it was so early. Kuroko just shrugged and decided just to brush his teeth.

When he was done, he peeked outside of the room. He wondered if anyone else was up this early. Probably not. Kuroko exited the room and decided to do a little exploring. He knew it was a bit improper to be wondering around, but what else was he going to do?

Kuroko made his way down the hall way and came across the stairs. He knew he was getting close to the kitchen because this was the rout we took last night to Kagami's room. He went into the living room where he started to hear voices coming from the kitchen.

It sounded like Kagami's mother and another voice that he did not recognize. Thankfully for Kuroko, they were speaking in Japanese. "-this is just like you to come in at the wee hours of the night dad!" Kagami's mom hissed.

"I'm very sorry, but I was running late to finish some extra paper work. I tried to call you." The other voice reasoned.

"You _promised _that you'd be here for my son to come back. You know I am so glad your retiring this month! A man for your age shouldn't still be working!" she was whispering but she sounded furious. Kuroko took a peek into the kitchen to see Kagami's mom and a more senile man sitting at the table.

She was still dressed in her bedroom attire with a robe hanging off her shoulders and she had a coffee cup clutched in her hand. "Don't think I have forgiven you for leaving my sixteen year old baby to live on his own _in another country._"

"Asako, he isn't a child anymore. Plus Alfred said that it was ok with him."

"I know what he said!" she snapped. "The fact of the matter is that you need to at least take some time to spend with your family once and a while. I know that _I _work a lot, but I do what I can to be with the people I really care about."

Kuroko felt like he shouldn't be listening in on this conversation since it sounded way too personal. Maybe he should ask Kagami about it later. Kuroko backed out of the dining room and turned a corner. He ventured farther and farther into the house.

He suddenly bumped into someone. "Huh? Oh, didn't see you there Kuroko." It was Tatsuya. He was currently dressed in basketball shorts and a loose sleeveless shirt. He held a blue basketball casually under his arm. "What are you doing up so early? Is Kagami up to?" he looked around curiously.

"No. I'm just taking a look around." Kuroko said simply. Tatsuya frowned and ran his hand through his hair. The patch of hair covering his eye parted a bit as he sighed.

"I was going out back to play basketball a little bit. I can't really let myself get rusty over the summer." He smirked a bit. "Especially if I'm going to beat you guys someday."

Kuroko's lips broke into a soft smile. He loves it when past opponents are influenced to work harder at a game that we all love universally.

Tatsuya spun the ball on his finger suggestively. "Wanna join me?" he asked.

"Sure." Kuroko agreed. He followed the taller teen out back to where a small basketball court was. "Kagami-kun sure is lucky to have stuff like this."

"Yeah, I guess he is a bit privileged. And it's probably why I spend more time at his house rather than mine." Tatsuya dribbled the ball swiftly around his feet. "I've gotten a lot better since the last time I faced you guys."

"I'm sure you have." Kuroko responded. "I alone could never beat you alone though." Kuroko smiled as he went up to Tatsuya in a defensive stance. Kuroko was never fast or agile enough to actually challenge someone, but he has gotten a bit better at holding his own for a little while.

Due to Kuroko's lack of presence, Tatsuya had trouble keeping up with him. He would lose sight of him from time to time. "Oh crap!" Tatsuya tripped over Kuroko's feet as he didn't notice he was right in front of him.

Before both of them knew it, Tatsuya ended up on his hands and knees hovering over Kuroko. "Oops, sorry." He apologized.

"It's fine. I'm kind of use to it." Kuroko said.

"What the-!" Kuroko looked over to see Kagami standing at the door looking almost horrified. "What uh…what's going on?"

* * *

**Kagami POV:**

My mouth hung open as I witnessed my best friend on the ground on top of my other best friend as if they were in the middle of something suggestive.

"Ah. Good morning Kagami-kun." Kuroko said with his normal plain face. Himuro stood up quickly, holding out a hand to help Kuroko get up as well. The raven rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably.

"We were uh… playing basketball." He said. I narrowed my eyes at him. To me it looked like he was trying to take advantage of him or something. I realize how suspicious I was being, but I didn't really take heed of it.

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko stole my attention. "Let's play together." He said, smiling softly.

"Yeah," Himuro put both his hands on Kuroko shoulders. "I wanted to take you both on anyway." He smiled daringly at me. I gave him a glare that would usually make other guys pee themselves, but Himuro was never intimidated by me.

"That's sounds fine with me." I agreed. Why does he have to tick me off all the time?

* * *

I heard a single applaud come from the door way. "Come on guys, you have enough time to play basketball." Alex said. My mom was standing next to her with her arms crossed smiling warmly.

I rubbed the sweat from my face with my shirt. I didn't realize we were playing for almost thirty minutes. "Honey~ there's someone here who'd like to see you." Mom stepped aside revealing my grandfather.

"Gramps!" I trotted over to him to give him a hug. He put a hand on my head.

"Show some respect boy." He said. He was obviously shorter than me, but he treated me as if he was the taller one. "It's good to see you too. I hope everything is well where you're staying over in Japan."

I nodded. It was really great to see the old man again. But it would be nice if he takes a break from work once and a while. He deserves a good vacation. "Now where is this friend I keep hearing about?" the old man looked around.

"He's over-"

"There he is!" The old man cut me off as he walked up to Kuroko. Huh? How did he notice Kuroko so fast? Grandpa shook Kuroko's hand firmly. "Nice to meet you, boy. I am Shinokuni, Kagami's grandfather."

I fell over. "How did you notice him so fast?" I voiced my confusion. The old man chuckled.

"I can tell he is someone that usually blends into the background, but when you get to the age I am, you start to notice more of your surroundings."

"Thank you, sir." Kuroko bowed.

"This is what I like to see. You are a very well mannered young man unlike that one over there." Gramps gestured to me. I scowled at that comment. He always liked to tease me. It wasn't fair.

I then heard a small laugh come from Kuroko. I had to smile to because of that. I always loved to see Kuroko smile. It was very infectious.

I didn't notice my grandfather's eyes on me. He smiled knowingly.

* * *

I was in my room getting ready to go out. Everyone including the old man decided to tag along with us to go to the Statue of Liberty. I looked through my stuff when suddenly I heard a familiar ring come from my jacket pocket. I sighed as I pulled out my phone. "Hello?"

"Kagami dude, I thought you were going to call me yesterday. I feel a bit betrayed."

"Shut up Aomine. Maybe I didn't want to call you." I responded to the GoM member.

"Ouch. So mean. Anyway, let me speak to Tetsu."

"Why? Plus, why didn't you call _him_?"

"Tetsu never picks up his phone though."

"I wonder why…"

"I want to know what's goin' on so far. You guys do it yet? How'd it go? Did you like it? I always wondered if Tetsu's a screamer. Is he kinky at all?" Aomine fired off a bunch of questions that made my face resemble that of a tomato.

"_Wh- What the fuck?_" I sputtered. "_No! _What do you think this is?! We're just friends you weirdo!" I yelled. Aomine was making a 'tsk' noise from the other line.

"You'll never get in his pants with that attitude. Call me when you balls have finally dropped." Aomine hung up. I scowled furiously with a blush still on my face.

"Geeze!" I hissed as I clicked the end button. Who did that guy think he is? Why does everyone assume that I like Kuroko? I don't! At least not in _that _way. It's so frustrating!

I don't exactly know the feeling of liking someone. It's not exactly normal for me to actually pursue someone specifically, but I was sure I didn't feel that way for Kuroko. Right?


	5. Boat Rides are always fun

**I am so sorry everyone! I know I am suuper duper late! But you can forgive me ne? I've just been buried in paperwork these past weeks what with school an all, but I don't want to bore you with details. It's Thanksgiving break now! Anyway here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Boat rides are always fun

"Uh...Kuroko? Are you ok?" I asked the boy. He was currently leaning over the side of the bout with a slightly pained look on his face.

"Don't worry, I'm fine…" Kuroko answered weakly. He looked a bit pale too. Who knew Kuroko could get sea sick. Well, he is kind of sensitive to hot spring so that's believable.

We were taking a ferry to the Statue of Liberty's island. Kuroko and I stayed at the side of the boat watching the big city go by while the others were off doing god knows what. I think I saw Alex coning people out of their money at some point and Himuro was inside, getting refreshments from the bar.

"I wonder what it looks like inside." Kuroko wondered as he snapped pictures as the statue gradually got closer.

"Me too, I've been here once before, but I've never been inside." I told him. "But you should really save that camera memory."

Color tinted Kuroko's cheeks. "Yeah…" he let the camera hang around his neck.

"Besides, you'll get a better photo op when you're there. After this, well be going to Ellis Island. Well be having lunch there too, which is a relief because I'm starving." I chuckled.

"Didn't you just eat when we got on the boat?"

"That's snack food, it doesn't count." I protested. "What about you? Aren't you hungry? You barely ate anything since breakfast." I asked.

"I'm not very hungry right now." He insisted. I never understood how Kuroko could not eat for long periods of time and when he does, it's a small amount of food. I can barely go more than three hours without eating. But then again, I do eat a lot.

I snapped from my thoughts as I realized that Kuroko was shaking. It wasn't really shaking, more like shivering. It did happen to be very cold when ever near a large body of water. It was the summer so none of us really had much coverage so I'm not surprised the affect it has on him.

* * *

**Kuroko POV:**

I shivered slightly. I never thought that it would be this cold when we when out. It was very warm earlier and now it's very windy and frigid. I unconsciously rubbed my arms to gain a little friction.

I jumped slightly as I felt Kagami put his arm around me. As he got closer I could feel his body heat. I shivered slightly from the sudden warmth. Looking up at him questioningly, I saw that his eyes remained facing forward. I could see a small hint of color on his cheeks.

I was never the touchy feely kind of person, but in this circumstance I could make an exception. I didn't want to pull away since he felt so warm. I inwardly shook my head. This cannot be happening. I thought I already learned my lesson.

I pulled away from Kagami. "We should go inside and get the others. We'll be reaching the island soon." I said as I walked on without looking back at him.

"Oh…ok." Kagami said.

When we got inside we looked around to see if Alex or Tatsuya were around at all. We eventually found Tatsuya sleeping on a bench near the bathroom. Kagami laughed. "Pff no way! This is too good to be true."

"Should we wake him?" I suggested.

"No way, check this out." Kagami produced a marker and began to doodle on Tatsuya's face. I let him do it since I really couldn't stop him at this point.

"There you are guys, I've been looking all over for you!" Alex came up behind us. "I cant wait until we get off-" she paused when she noticed Tatsuya then laughed loudly. The beauty marked raven roused awake.

"Hmm..? W-what's so funny?" he questioned drowsily. Kagami began to laugh again too. I couldn't help but stifle a chuckle as well.

"Why don't you take a look in a mirror bro?" Alex heaved as she gripped her sides. Tatsuya looked at us in confusion then raced to the bathroom. Kagami and I followed him to see his reaction. He gaped at his own reflection.

His lids had eyes drawn on them and a curly mustache was placed above his lip. The words 'I love penus' was written on his forehead. Also cat whiskers and swirls decorated his cheeks.

* * *

**Kagami POV**:

Kuroko inconspicuously snapped a picture. I couldn't stop myself from laughing and pointing at how ridiculous he looked.

After a few minutes of an angry Himuro chasing me around the ferry, the boat finally docked. The last time I been to the statue of Liberty, everything was so big! But now that I've grown it's not as big as I remember it.

It only gets its most crowded when you get up to the torch room. We lost Kuroko many times which wasn't a big surprise. I mean, it's really hard to keep track of that kid! One minute he's standing next to me taking a dozen pictures a minute, and then he'd be gone. It's like he blends in with the background.

"Kuroko…" I growled as I landed a palm on his head. This was like the fifth time I've found him, which has got to be some kind of record.

"Nani?" He asked innocently with a straight face. I swear he does this on purpose. "Please don't squeeze my head Kagami-kun." He said. I huffed as I took my hand off his head then quickly grabbed his hand with the same hand. I turned away from him frowning.

"S-stop running of you." I told him. His hand still was not warmed up yet from the outside. I looked back down at him since he hasn't said anything yet. I nearly jumped as he was staring at me with big unblinking eyes.

"Kagami-kun. You should take pictures too. Asako-san said so." Kuroko told me. I cringed at the mention of my mom's name. Her exact words echoed in my mind.

"_Make sure to take me some pictures honey. And you cannot ignore me this time because that's an order." _She said. I felt a shiver of fright go up my spine. My mom can be very scary sometimes. Ok most of the times. It would be wise not to upset her.

"Right…" I sweat dropped. "But, Himuro's got my phone so we should go find him. Where did he go anyway? It's not like him to wonder off."

"Maybe Alex-san knows." Kuroko gestured to the busty blonde trying to take a picture of herself in front of the torch. I pulled Kuroko along with me as I approached her.

"Hey, Alex!" I got her attention, but I must have ruined her picture. "Do you know where Himuro ran off to?" I asked her. She gave me a look of disapproval.

"You brat, you ruined my photo op. And I have no idea where that kid went. I never understand why he does anything." She said as she posed another time with her phone in front of her. I groaned. Why can't I rely on anyone these days. Kuroko's the only one I can count on as far as I know.

"Looks like it's just you and me." I turned around only to be greeted with no Kuroko. I groaned even louder. "Now where'd did he go? Do I have to look for everyone now?" See this is one of the reasons why I didn't want to leave the house. We could have stayed home and played basketball, but _no. _

I really hope the rest of this trip isn't like this.


End file.
